


the one where simon is told he's not a good kisser

by basiltonbitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonbitch/pseuds/basiltonbitch
Summary: Agatha breaks up with Simon because of various reasons and one of them is that he is not a good kisser. Offended, Simon turns to his roommate Baz for help and he ends up helping him quite graciously.





	the one where simon is told he's not a good kisser

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!

“Why so glum Snow?” Baz asked, looking at the sulking boy who had been lying in bed all day. 

“None of your business.” Simon replied, turning away from Baz. 

“That’s what I said last week when I was not over a character’s death and you had pried it out of me. So you kind of owe me one. Tell me.”

“That is a messed up logic.”

“Messed up logic for a messed up boy.” Baz shrugged and sat down on his chair with his arms across his chest and his left leg resting on his right one. 

Simon got up and sat upright on his bed, right across from Baz. “Agatha and I broke up.” 

“Yeah it’s the breaking news today. Picture perfect couple gives up on each other because of various unknown reasons.” Baz said sarcastically. 

“Well the reasons are stupid.” 

“What are they?”

“You really want to know?” 

“I don’t have anything else to do tonight so might as well hear your sob story.”

Simon glared at his roommate. “Okay then, well, she says I am very oblivious.”

“True. You did not know what my middle name was until the end of what, third year?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “She also says that I just don’t seem interested in her.”

“No comments about that.”

“And the thing which hurts the most is that she said I am not a good kisser.” Simon mumbled, looking away. 

Baz looked at the Mage’s heir, who was wearing a baby blue t shirt and sitting with his legs tucked underneath him. His hair was never in place and today was no exception. Had the boy not heard of a hairbrush? Seriously, some days Baz was tempted to just take hold of him and brush his hair. He imagined them to be soft and sweet scented.

Snow was saying something and Baz missed it. He blinked and focused his attention back to the boy from, well, him. 

“Come again?” He said, hoping he was not blushing or had a sign hovering over his head which read “I have an unhealthy obsession with my roommate aka arch nemesis”

“I was just thinking out loud about how you’re not laughing at me.” 

“Do you want me to?”

“No. I mean, it is funny and sad right?” Snow said and then got up and walked towards Baz. He sat on his bed and Baz glared at him even though deep down he really didn’t mind. 

“I don’t think so. These are just common relationship problems.” Baz shrugged, swivelling his chair towards his bed as to face Snow. They were at an arm’s distance now. 

“And who are you? Love Master?” Snow said, referencing the guy who ran a scam in the Wizard’s Market and how every girl fell for his obviously fake predictions. _Even Penelope._

“I am just smarter than you.” Baz said. Simon sighed and flopped on his bed and covered his eyes with the back of his hands. 

Baz studied his profile. His t shirt was hitched up a little and he could see his stomach, all muscle. He had soft golden hair which ran down, and the only reason Baz knew this was because Snow had been terribly hurt once and Baz happened to be there and he helped him get to the nurse. 

He had a scar somewhere on the left side of his stomach. Maybe if his t shirt hitched up a little more, he’d be able to see it. 

He was tempted to lift the shirt himself. 

“I am doomed. What if she tells all her friends and then I am left with no love life and I become a running joke?” Simon whined. 

God what a brat. “You are Simon Snow, girls throw themselves at you at every corner. I am pretty sure they will fight Agatha if she says that. You can always kiss them to prove otherwise.” Baz said, his head feeling heavy.

“Mhmm,” Simon said absentmindedly, and then looked at Baz.

Baz returned a questioning look. 

“What if I am actually a terrible kisser?”

“God I should have not asked what was wrong,” Baz said, rolling his eyes. 

Simon had gotten up and was now sitting on the edge of his bed. They were now less than a hand’s distance away. Baz could just lean forward and….

“Now you’re too deep in this Basilton.” Snow said and Baz looked at him.

He called him Basilton. It sounded so personal, and new and just, he wanted him to do it again. 

“Okay, how are we supposed to get you out of this silly quandary of yours?” Baz said, trying his best to not look at Snow’s lips. 

“I don’t think anyone has used that word since 1880.”

“Whatever. Answer the question.”

“I don’t know,” Simon whined and then he again fell on the bed and started rolling around.

“Stop ruining my bed!”

“I am sad, I deserve this much.”

“Why do you do everything at my expense.”

“Shut up and find a solution.”

“What do you want?” Baz was getting extremely hot in his face and he did not know what to do. 

“I just want someone to tell me I’m a good kisser.”

Baz looked at him. He had stopped rolling and was now looking at him earnestly. Something about this look was different, or maybe he was just reading way too much between the lines.

Snow got up and inches closer to him. Baz slid his chair forward. 

They were face to face. 

And that was it. 

Baz pressed his lips to Simon’s which were warm and soft, like flowers liquidised. Simon’s hands found Baz’s and he held onto them, tightly. His were warm and Baz’s were cold but clammy. Simon pressed forward and his hands slid from Baz’s loose hold and were on his thighs. The chair squeaked as Simon was alsmot on Baz’s lap. Baz’s left hand slowly but nervously found Snow’s neck and he held it while his right hand cupped the freckled cheek of his. 

Snow used his entire face while kissing and his hands did not seem to rest. If Baz had breasts, it would have felt really good. Not that the whole thigh thing was not good. That was the problem. It was a little too good. 

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

They broke apart abruptly, and Snow looked at Baz and realisation dawned on both of them. 

They just sat there like that, Snow’s hands on Baz’s thighs and the latter’s hands now cupped behind the former’s neck.

“So, uh,” Snow said, and they broke free completely. 

They just sat there looking at everything but each other. 

“Sorry for messing your bed up.”

“It’s okay, not like the first time you’ve done it.” Baz said, looking at Snow for a second. 

Simon laughed. He got up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head while looking at Baz’s hands. “I am uh, I am-”

“You’re not a bad kisser.” 

“Huh?” Snow said, genuinely surprised. 

“I mean, Agatha is wrong, you’re not a bad kisser.” 

“Okay, thanks, good to know.” 

“Now stop being a brat and do something productive.”

“Like?”

Kissing me. “Studying?”

Snow sat down on Baz’s bed again. “I’m not in the headspace to study.”

“What kind of a headspace are you in?” They were now talking softly. 

Simon shrugged. 

“Are you sure I’m a good kisser?”

“Yeah,” Baz said, embarrassed. God this was dreadful. Everything was going to be dreadful starting that very moment, now that he had kissed Snow and he was not going to do it again. 

Stupid. He was plain stupid. 

“You are too.” 

Baz just nodded. 

“I’m still not convinced about me, though.” 

“Huh?”

“Whether I’m a good kisser or not. I did not use my tongue and I mean, what if it ts the tongue part which was a turn off?” Simon fumbled.

“Good point.”

“So, I just-” but before Simon could finish what he wanted to say, Baz sat on the bed and placed his lips on Snow’s.

Crowley, he was bloody good with his tongue too. 

Agatha was going to regret breaking up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
